Dangerdann
Dangerdann is captain of the crew The Trespassers and prince of the flag For Glory or Honour on the Cerulean Ocean. Achievements Dangerdann has been captain of The Trespassers since its creation in May 2006, and was the #1 crew in the Midnight Ocean several times. Dann has been heavily involved in the navigation and organization of many blockades on the ocean under such flags as Midnight Armada and Water Sleeps, and was also the king of Capsized during their capture and control of . Other achievements have included being governor of Meke Island, controlling the flag Black Mist and having been vice admiral in over 50 blockades during his time. =History (from 2005 to 2009)= The Gold Raiders Dangerdann floated to the beaches of Papaya Isle, drunk, begotten and wondering where he was. After stumbling around with a bottle of rum in his hand, he was rescued by Captincrazy, captain of Lil Lepracorns. Dangerdann soon joined the crew, rising through the ranks to senior officer before setting off to make his own crew. The Gold Raiders, at the height of their fame, were a celebrated crew with 40+ odd pirates, the first mate being Scarlete. Seven months later, Dann created the flag Black Mist. The flag also became celebrated, with a large fleet and six crews; blockade intention hung in the balance. But, the talks were postponed when Dangerdann went on a six week holiday and left Scarlete in charge of the flag and crew. He came back to find his flag disbanded, but his crew still strong. Scarlete wanted to stay as captain, however, so Dangerdann was shoved out of the crew. He was senior officer in two different crews, each for spells of about two months but then started to not be as active as he used to be. After a three month absence from the game, he came back with fresh intentions of making a crew. But alas! The game rules had changed and he had to work on his battle navigation stats all over again to get them back to acceptable. He did this under a new crew. He soon came to think that he was being too much of a leader just to be a fleet officer. The Trespassers He left the crew and created The Trespassers with Captincrazy. He soon become royalty of the flag Midnight Armada, and the crew became eminent (see Trespassers history). Dann was also a senior member in the government of and a good hearty with the then-governor Shellgames. Dann's principle job was event co-ordinator, organizing and overseering the many events that happened on the island. =The Comeback= 2009 Return Dann took a 2 year absence from the game in 2007, returning to the game in April 2009. Since then he has revived the Trespassers who are back in the top 15 in the ocean. He has introduced Flotillas and Foraging into the crew. He is royalty of Water Sleeps. On the 20th july 2009, Dann achieved his all time goal, #1 crew in the ocean. The Trespassers were able to sustain this great feat until 5th August 2009, where they were knocked to #2 by Dchow's Made of Fail. They have since flitted in and out of the top spot. Dangerdann was made governor of on 17th August 2009, after he was voted in by the Water Sleeps royals.